


El rescate de Ulises

by mirambella



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, College Modern AU, M/M, Metaphors, Mitología - Freeform, Singing, la culpa es de George
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Está loco. Cree escuchar “Musain” y “líder de rojo”, baja de las nubes, y vuelve a ser Ulises aplastado por Poseidón. </p>
<p>O como Enjolras escucha cantar a Grantaire y es arrastrado como Ulises por las sirenas, pero, ¿Está cantando sobre él?</p>
            </blockquote>





	El rescate de Ulises

**Author's Note:**

> Mi pequeño homenaje al fanservice de George Blagden con su "I follow you into the dark", porque se ha mencionado mucho, pero necesita su ración de fic.
> 
> Perdonad mi metáfora con Ulises y las sirenas. ayer estuve en Terra Mítica y se me ocurrió esto en una atracción. Sí, mi nivel de frikismo y tumblr tienen la culpa.
> 
> Tranquilos, soy una romántica, no puedo evitar un happy ending
> 
> Sorry si parece un poco OC.

              Podría batir su propio récord de seis horas seguidas en la biblioteca. Lleva cinco y media y su espalda está empezando a parecerse a un periódico arrugado, uno de esos que rondan por las mesas del café Musain a medio día, cuando la mayoría de gente ya lo ha toqueteado bastante.

 

             Cuando Enjolras descubre que ya no le caben más notas (ni en los márgenes) en sus cuidadosamente ordenados apuntes, decide levantarse a por un café. El récord puede esperar. El dilema es si sacar uno de la máquina, que sabe a agua sucia o ir al bar de la facultad, donde sólo sabe a agua.

 

             Enjolras siempre ha sido amigo de los retos, de modo que cruza medio campus para un mísero café que seguramente pedirá para llevar.

 

             Dicen que las casualidades no existen y que el destino nos guía hacia algo que quiere que ocurra, que nos empuja como el viento a un precipicio. Enjolras no cree en esas chorradas. Enjolras cree en el “muévete y actúa”, en conseguir las cosas por uno mismo, pero cuando pasa por delante de un cuarto pequeño, un aula de esas apartadas y escucha esa canción el destino se ríe de él.

 

             Enjolras es Ulises. El héroe inteligente que siempre guiaba a su tripulación usando la mente y la lógica. Enjolras es Ulises empujado por las sirenas. Esa voz le petrifica, le para el corazón y no hay mástil al que agarrarse para no sucumbir. Es dulce, serena, a veces algo triste, y melancólica como un suspiro. Y lo peor es que cree reconocer esa canción, pero no le parece la canción que cree reconocer.

Está loco. Cree escuchar “Musain” y “líder de rojo”, baja de las nubes, y vuelve a ser Ulises aplastado por Poseidón.

 

             Nunca pensó que podría provocar algo así en una persona. Quién le canta a él le conoce bien. Conoce su sitio de reunión, incluso se mofa de su misión llamándola “revolución”. 

 

             Enjolras se siente tan avergonzado que no hace acto de presencia, pero cuando se acerca a la puerta la voz se queja y lo congela “R, no vales para nada”, canta.

 

             Grantaire.

 

             El artista, el borracho. El hombre que se lo discute todo con la voz brava del mar y el tono aguerrido del sarcasmo. Esa voz.

 

             Puede recordar haber dicho eso mismo, y sus propias palabras le duelen. No tenía constancia de que Grantaire siquiera las recordara. Al fin y al cabo, siempre parece ignorar lo que dice, ignorar la importancia de sus palabras. Quizás no.

 

             No tiene constancia de tantas cosas. Vuelve a sentir como a esa voz se le parte el corazón, por él, y no comprende nada. ¿Así es cómo le ve, cómo un líder cruel?

 

 

             Olvida el café y los apuntes y vuelve a casa.

 

             Cuando llega, está blanco como el mármol que Grantaire le dice que es. Combeferre levanta los ojos de sus propios apuntes y le da un toque en el hombro a Courfeyrac para que no bromee. Ambos parecen enfrascados en un estudio más ligero que el que Enjolras llevaba a cabo sólo en la biblioteca.

 

             Ahora piensa que debería haberse quedado allí.

 

\- ¿Qué te pasa? –espera cualquier respuesta, “me he bloqueado con un ensayo” o “este discurso es una mierda”, pero no…

\- Mi propia arrogancia me ha castigado.

\- Courfeyrac, ¿Por qué no preparas un poco de té?

-¿Por qué esta no es mi casa?

             Combeferre le propina una mirada asesina y puede dar miedo cuando lo necesita. El joven se levanta refunfuñando y Enjolras aprovecha para sentarse en el sofá.

 

-       ¿Qué ha sido esta vez? –la voz de su amigo es tranquila, y lo agradece.

-       ¿Sabías que Grantaire podía cantar?

-       Oh Dios, ¿has vuelto a caer en las garras de myspace?

-       ¡ Courf!

 

Su otro amigo vuelve a la cocina y Enjolras siente la mirada penetrante de Combeferre esperando una explicación.

 

-       Le escuché. Fue una casualidad. Estaba cantando sobre mí –y debe ser grave si Enjolras no puede hilar las frases como acostumbra.

-       Lo sé. Mira, él te admira.

-       No, no es eso. su voz estaba tan…dolida. Hablaba de las cosas que le digo cuando me pone furioso. Parecía roto.

-       Es que lo rompes, Enjolras –el rubio mira a su amigo y Combeferre suspira. Le debe el serle sincero -. Tú no te das cuenta, pero lo haces.

-       ¿Y si no quiero, no quiero hacerle eso?

-       Entonces, discúlpate. Dile que no piensas las cosas cuando te enfadas. Ambos habéis cometido errores. Él no debería sacarte de tus casillas, pero sólo busca algo de atención. Le importas.

-       Y, él a mí –consigue titubear.

-       Lo sé. Si no, no me contarías esto. Eres bueno con las palabras, pero amigo mío, a veces no ves las cosas que están delante de tus narices.

 

Courfeyrac vuelve con el té, y una tila para Enjolras.

 

-       Tu vida es como uno de esos cuadros difuminados por la lluvia. Ya no ves los paisajes, ni a las personas, sólo ese punto que queda seco en el centro. Eso es todo aquello en lo que te enfocas y lo demás, no tiene forma para ti.

-       ¡Deja de ser tan filosófico! –Enjolras lo reprime, pero Courfeyrac sonríe satisfecho.

 

-       Mañana hay una reunión. Habla con él, aunque eso signifique reconocer que le has escuchado a sus espaldas.

 

           Es verdad, pero las palabras de su amigo le tranquilizan. Se esconde en su cuarto con la tila a medio beber y se acuesta sin cenar como tantas noches. Suele tardar en dormirse en exámenes y básicamente todas las noches antes de una reunión. Pero esta vez otros pensamientos lo asaltan.

 

      Sueña que se hunde y que una voz suave y vigorosa lo empuja hasta la superficie.

 

 

      La tarde siguiente, el Musain es un alboroto y por una vez Enjolras lo agradece. Necesita pensar en otras cosas antes de afrontar lo inevitable. Grantaire aparece (aunque Enjolras a veces se pregunte porqué sigue haciéndolo) y se sienta en su mesa con una cerveza, haciendo caricaturas de sus amigos en servilletas o echando pulsos con Bahorel.

 

      Le tranquiliza ver que puede disfrutar de algunas cosas, pese a su presencia. Recuerda a Combeferre la noche anterior “le importas” y un rayo cruza su mente. No te odia, Enjolras.

      ¿Por qué tanto dolor al recordar sus palabras, al pronunciar su nombre? ¿Es él la razón por la que R sigue allí?

      Quizás es eso. Grantaire sólo lo quiere a él, aceptándolo.

 

      La reunión es corta, pero no parece importarle a nadie porque eso significa más tiempo para beber, jugar y hacer bromas. Courfeyrac se pasea de mesa en mesa y rebaja la tensión tras las discusiones y los temas serios. Baila con Jehan, hace a Marius sonrojarse con uno de sus flirteos, ayuda a Joly a limpiar su mesa...

      En un par de horas todos están de pie, algo bebidos y se dirigen a la salida en grupos, agarrándose para no caerse, riéndose de cualquier chorrada que ven o escuchan.

 

      Grantaire sigue en su mesa y Enjolras finge recoger unos papeles, pero los está arrugando. Combeferre le lanza una mirada antes de salir.

 

      Combeferre es su Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría y la consejera de Ulises.

 

      Se arma de valor y se levanta. Él es un guerrero que ha convertido manadas de leones en ovejas con sus palabras. Grantaire es sólo un hombre que le intriga y le pone nervioso.

 

      Lleva el pelo algo más largo. Enjolras no puede olvidar su voz y lo que le hace a su estómago. Piensa en las sirenas y tiembla. Unos ojos azules lo miran.

 

-       ¿Sí, líder?

 

Un líder de rojo como la sangre.

 

-       Umm, verás…

 

      No están acostumbrados a estar solos, y cuando no lo están suelen discutir, pero esta vez ninguno sabe qué hacer y no ayuda que Grantaire parezca casi sobrio.

-       Yo…para qué rodearlo. Te escuché. Ni siquiera sabía que cantaras y bueno, no sabía que fueras tú, pero luego, ¿De verdad es eso lo que piensas de mí?

 

      Es el peor discurso del universo, pero R no deja de mirarlo, petrificado y enrojecido.

 

-       Se supone, se supone que estaba sólo –logra balbucear y Enjolras no puede evitar tranquilizarse al ver que no es el único sin palabras.

-       Fue una casualidad. No tenía que haberme levantado de la biblioteca, pero quería café, necesitaba estirar las piernas…no me has contestado.

-       Estaba enfadado –y sus ojos brillan. No por la cerveza, es otra cosa -. Cansado de que nunca confíes en mí, de que creas que no sirvo para nada.

-       ¿Y no podrías habérmelo dicho?

-       ¿Y me habrías escuchado?

 

É ahí. ¿Lo habría hecho? Esa voz vuelve a atravesarle como un puñal, pero esta vez es más ronca, más sombría.

 

-       Necesitaba sacarlo de mí –y la voz baja el tono, se relaja -. Tú te lo habrías tomado a broma. Me habrías dicho que dejara mis vicios y fuera serio.  No eres consciente de que aún borracho te busco, que disfruto cuando discutimos porque es lo único que tengo de ti. Soy el único que puede rebatirte y nunca me lo agradeces. Me esfuerzo en escucharte para poder hablarte después, pero tú piensas que estoy aquí dormido porque no sirvo para nada más.

 

La realidad le golpea como el viento en lo alto de una colina. Le abofetea con esos ojos pálidos y ese pelo negro (es algo rojizo como el de una pantera)

 

-       Lo siento. Pensaba que estabas en contra de todo, que no creías en nada.

-       Creo en ti. Y qué duro es creer en algo que no te devuelve la fe.

-       No. no Grantaire –Enjolras se acerca. Puede que luego le eche la culpa a esa voz porque ¿a quién si no? las manos ya rozan su mesa -. Tienes mucho talento. Literalmente me he topado con él casi sin querer, y no había sabido verlo. Perdóname.

-       Sabes que lo haré.

-       Pero quiero que lo hagas porque sientes que es verdad.

Grantaire sonríe tan superficialmente que si Enjolras no estuviera a un palmo de su nariz se lo perdería. Es preciosa, aunque minúscula esa sonrisa.

-       Hagamos un trato –y, ¿es normal que se miren tanto rato después de todo?-. Tú me enseñas tu talento, y yo te escucharé, iré donde me lleves, museos, conciertos, clases abiertas. Intentaré conocerte y entonces podré juzgar si mis palabras son ciertas.

-       Oh Apolo. Eres el único que iría tan lejos para conseguir un perdón. –Grantaire no parece enfadado si no divertido, y es un comienzo- ¿Puedo torturarte a mi antojo?

 

      Ejolras asiente tan cerca que sus rizos dorados le hacen cosquillas. Piensa que lo que acaba de proponer es algo justo. Va a conocer a Grantaire para poder juzgar si el artista tiene algún otro talento.

 

      Lo que no sabe es que acaba de aceptar pasar tiempo con R, y lo peor de todo es que acaba disfrutándolo.

      Grantaire le enseña otras canciones, y canta para los vagabundos en el metro. Esa voz vuelve a atraparle y Enjolras se encuentra mareado y con taquicardia.

 

      Una tarde visitan el Louvre y discuten animadamente sobre las historias de los cuadros. Toman café enfrente de Notre Damme, viajan en moto, pintan los contenedores de basura cuando cae la noche (Enjolras tiene un bándalo interior, tiene que reconocerlo), boxean, juegan al tenis, enseñan a las niñas de Saint Michel pasos de ballet y bailan demasiado juntos. En un mes, han montado a caballo, disparado con arco y Enjolras se siente orgulloso porque consigue que Grantaire reduzca su bebida a tres cervezas o dos copas de vino al día.

 

      Estudian juntos, leen libros de arte y mitología en los jardines, se besan en cada farola un mes después y se tocan en cada hueco, cada pequeño trozo de piel esa misma noche.

 

      Y Ulises oye los cantos de la sirena y se deja llevar. No necesita un poste al que agarrarse, porque ya se siente agarrado a algo más potente. Por una vez, reconoce que estaba equivocado. Grantaire es un mosaico lleno de talento.

 

      Le parece que el destino sigue siendo una tontería, pero es la tontería más maravillosa que jamás ha experimentado.

 

      Esa voz triste que una vez habló de él, grita ahora su nombre entre gemidos.

 

 


End file.
